A New Era
by Spartan007
Summary: For every action there is a reaction. Set in a world were the senshi will never resurrect, magical activity over japan has unleashed a long dormant threat. Around the world new faces rise to meet it. [May contain some swearing]
1. Chapter 1

_This started out as a conspiracy fic about the end of lyrical nanoha 2, I seriously don't believe that those battles aren't going unnoticed. Then I started imagining other anime getting mixed in with my own op oc's. I mixed in the fate series, , magi, and specific elements from other anime. I'll mark each reference and hope for honest criticism, after all I'm starting all this to improve my writing skills._

* * *

2001- war on terror begins

2004- Marisbury Animusphere participates in the 4th holy grail war in japan.

2006- jewel seed/book of darkness incident in Uminari city Japan

2007- Japanesse authority launches an investigation into the disturbances and discover something else. 3 hours later this 'Report No.7' makes its way into the global intelligence community.

Outskirts of Karachi, Pakistan

Scowling he looked down at the creature. It lay there as its blood spilled from where its throat once was before being ripped out by his bare hands, pooling around the body. The creature was once a woman, now but a mockery of the human form, its limbs replaced with horse legs and the arms of a monkey, the face contorted and stretched out. He didn't know much of these creatures that had infiltrated this nation, only that he had spent 3 months hunting them down with only his smell once he became aware of them, and that they referred to themselves as Youma, serving some sort of higher authority. He was never able to get much more as that was all they ever spook of when confronted and they died soon after, either by his hands or by their own.

He sniffed the air again, there was no more of these things defiling these lands, this nation, as imperfect as its was, was the only home he knew and its people kind. This disturbed him as these creatures only became known to him for a few months yet those he tracked were well established people with friends and families, human families and friends, the implications weighed on his mind. But time was not with him, he deduced that these creatures had global intentions, his work was not yet instincts peeked and his tail flicked and his eyes laid themselves on an incoming jeep, he calmed himself, he knew who was coming and who was with him.

As the vehicle stopped two figures exited, one was Agent Abdul of the I.S.I and the other was a female who never identified herself but he knew she was C.I.A.

She spoke first,"I thought he was supposed to be 9."

He was, but he wasn't human, though more so than those he now hunted down. Though 9 years old he was built as if he was 17, with albino hair and tail, with dense growths on his upper back that extended to behind each of his pointed ears. This bone like growth was redish and had more in common with stone then bone and stronger than anything known to man. He was a science experiment and he knew it, even his name reflected that fact just being simply 39.

"I am. Just get on with it."

Eyes narrowing she presented a file that she handed over. Inside were photos, reports on the same kind of creature, even though each one was unique in appearance he could tell they were all Youma.

"These creatures are being found all across the globe. All reports indicates that they are scouts and the United Nations are having an emergency meeting."

"Why approach me? I'm don't technically exist."

"Outside of a fully mobilized mechanized battalion only a handful of people have killed them, and I can count the number of those who dealt with them as thoroughly as the reports said you did one one hand. It's one of these people that wants you all together in a strike team."

He raised his eyebrows at this. "Lets not keep them waiting then."

* * *

Authors notes:

Lyrical Nanoha and the Fate series do not belong to me, any and all Oc's are.

I,m just here to practice and have some fun so let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

United Nations Headquarters, New York

39 was getting impatient, they had taken the first flight to this city and put in an secluded room while the UN had a meeting over 'Global Climate Change'. The fact that the only other occupant was a small girl in a school uniform was constantly chewing the same gum quit loudly ever since he arrived only aggravated him more.

He had ditched his military garb for now, which meant he only took off his tactical vest leaving him in a black top, cargo pants and underwear, nothing else, not even shoes or socks, he never needed them. His vest and rifle were secured he was assured, his dagger at his side. He would die before that left him.

Trying to ignore the girl he focused on the situation. These youma were a group with global intentions, they are being commanded by someone and they were not human,at least anymore. But there was something else, something he tasted years ago during his first assignment, _magic_.

He could have scoffed at the claim but he wasn't exactly the expert when it came to normality. Magic existed and he was the only one who could understand it available to the Pakistani government. The discovery was shocking, but the other side of his mind, the mind that was alien to this world could accept it as easily as someone could accept gravity. This actually led to him to adopt his handlers religion, something that people considered simple tales was in fact an aspect of reality, after that alot seemed possible. Soon he was the head of any and all investigations involving it, learning tidbits of the magical communities of the Clocktower, Atlas, and even the goddamn Church was in on it. His last mission was to uncover information on the Aminusphere family and their actions in Japan. He wondered if they were linked to this 'Report 7' he was given, something happened in Uminari city that started all this and the Youma were interested as well. Overall 39 believed them to be separate incidents and Uminari was a mystery for another time.

His musings were cut short when he felt a poke on his arm. Looking up, or rather down the girl was beside him holding a sheet of paper.

 **Who are you?**

39 just raised his brow, "Can't speak can you?"

She just puffed her cheeks and pushed the paper in his face.

"Names 39, yes just a number. Who are you and why are you here?"

She just flipped the page.

 **Amanda, I'm here cause I killed a bunch of monsters.**

39 just looked at her. This girl was around 11 years old, granted he was 9 and probably younger, but he wasn't completely human. He was many times stronger and faster than a pure human and, was given the best military training from the beginning.

"Really."

She spoke, so soft it wasn't even a whisper, "Yes."

It should have been nothing, but 39 was wrong. It was getting hit with a truck again, and he was on the floor, on the other side of the room below a 39 shaped indent on the wall. He was shocked. Amanda was looking down, clearly in distress, and 39 wondered if he fucked up, would chocolate work it seemed to on tv.

The scene didn't last long as the doors opened and a hulking figure entered. At 7 feet this person was huge, but the striking thing was he was armoured to the point that nothing was exposed. Also his left arm was essentially a futuristic laser cannon.

+Greetings, This unit is 5E7. I am the one who insisted for us to meet.+

The guy was also a robot.

* * *

Authors note:

Fate series belongs to its respective owner. All Oc's are mine and probably op now that I think of it. Backstories soon, but at its own pace.


	3. Chapter 3

The now identified 5E7 stood at the doorway assessing the situation before it. Amanda started while 39 still looked like he was hit by a truck. This thing was only human in shape, every limb was armoured like a tank, a hulking humanoid tank, it's face was flat with two hexagonal eyes dimly glowing a soft blue, and its left arm seemed to end with a canon instead of a hand. He was a sort of rusted silver and his voice was monotone and honestly, very boring. Just listening to him was a chore.

+This unit sees that you are now acquainted with each other.+

Getting up it was 39 who spoke, "Um, ok… explanations anyone, cause I'm at a loss. She can scream and your completely metal if your scent is anything to go by."

Indeed the first thing 39 ever noticed was scent. The 5E7 was completely metalic to his nose, the girl smelt like, well a girl. He thought he smelt something else at first but it was faint and he sure as hell wasn't gonna try to sniff a kid.

+This unit understands. I am 5E7. I am an artificial intelligence designed and created by Doctor Zou Yuhan for the chinese military. The building collapsed on the third week of my activation and now I room the globe in hopes of finding meaning. Despite being created for military use I found it illogical to restrain myself to just that. Now this world is threatened and I reveal myself. I have requested the aid of special individuals through the use of the various governments. Amanda, the French government found you on the streets and have since been passed from handler to handler, your mutation has allowed you to decimate 6 of the invaders. 39, your entire existence is blacked out and even I was unaware of you until you systematically hunted and destroyed all invader presence in Pakistan. We are to unite with another individual, and track the entrance point for the invaders.+

"Ok."

+You have no further queries?+

"No."

A this point a new voice spoke, "Well then, I guess we're goin monster hunting."

The voice belonged to a woman, she strode in her entire posture screaming confidence. Blonde, green eyes, and dressed like a cowgirl…. Wait, what? The gears in 39's head stopped. This newcomer smelt of barbecue and alcohol. He took it back, he had many more inquiries now.

"Name is Barbra. I'm your liaison and in charge of this group. So listen up."

Was she going to explain the situation again, yes she was. At this point he was no longer lost, he was crazy, in an asylum and dreaming in a medically induced coma, none of this made sense enough to be real.

"The UN is teaming up with an organization called Chaldea, and they've used magic to track these things to a location in Antarctica, D-point. A team was sent ahead to make a base from which we'll start operations against this alien menace. Questions?"

39 had to speak up, "Several, What is Chaldea? Who are you? And we're just going in with virtually no intel, and finally, who here has military training?"

"I'll answer them in order, Chaldea is now a UN sanctified magic organization, I already introduced myself, we know what their called where they're coming from and that their looking for some rocks, and you're the only one with any training."

"Ok, what rocks, and how did you get this position, in fact why am I not leading this if that's the case?"

"Simple, I'm one hell of a shot, and the rocks are apparently their generals or something stuck in gemstones, got it."

"HELL NO! If you have no military training I can't trust you, she's still a kid and admittedly he looks cool as hell, though he could use a new voice, I still can't tell his intentions."

"Relax kid, while the team sets up the F.O.B, we'll be getting that information. I'm no rookie here, and the only one over 18. All governments and parties agreed to this, which by itself is goddamn miracle We have 3 hours to prep before we head to london."

It was now that Amanda's turn to chim in. Raising her paper it read : **Why London?**

"Because we captured one alive."

Authors note:

I apologize for the less than stellar writing and short chapters.

As always, all works belong to their respective owners, all oc's are my own creations.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip was long, weather conditions had forced the transport to land in Iceland before continuing to London. To 39 that meant a lot of things, first they had actually caught one of the youma alive, and second, they were in spitting distance to the mages association. He never personally knew a mage but knew enough that they were pretty much assholes. If his first mission didn't make him suspicious of magic, these people did. They would not hesitate to cut him open alive, that is if he let them take him, he was far too strong. Still learning about it all, servants, mages, and vampires because of course there are. He was aware that Zelrecht, a vampire was on their side, kind of, and the Church had their own dealings with the undead. This was unnerving enough before he learned of the experiments magic users did, so he studied himself in this archaic practice and learned even more about himself, that he had an origin of True Ether and element bone. How this affected him was beyond his current understanding which said a lot considering he was so good at infiltration he had sat through several lectures at the clock tower and even memorized most of the material in the library and may have put itching powder in every one's wardrobe.

His musings were soon over as Barbra took the seat beside him. "Looking a little moody there, got something on your mind?".

"…"

"Nothing to say?"

"…"

"Look the robot has been more talkative then you and, well that just speaks for itself."

Sure, enough 5E7 was conversing with Amanda who was on his lap, enamored with the stories that it was telling, most just random folktales from different parts of the world.

"Look mate, this is a real invasion so …"

"Listen, I get it you want me to open up and become a team, don't bother once this is over we'll all be on watch lists and I go back to my life of being a military asset."

Barbra shifted to her side, raised one eyebrow and stared in judgement. She started to smile and spoke, and his eyes widened.

And in an instant had her pinned to the transports floor, hands poised to snap her neck.

* * *

Queen Metaria sat upon a recently materialized throne and gazed upon a smoky representation of the earth. It amused her to no end that she was all that remained from the silver age, sure there were a few scraps here and there as well as the Golden and Rainbow crystals, but those too would fade.

It was surprising then, even though magic was declining there were still those who could oppose her and her armies. The humanoid beast had all but annihilated her minions in his nation and the machine was going around, wiping out youma and recruiting those who might assist him.

There was also the matter of that alien presence on the continent known as South America, none she sent returned and she still knew nothing of it. Troubling also were the strange beings in every nation, by far stronger then any human could be in this day and age, and all possessed some magic in one form or another, weather they used it was a different matter altogether.

Now they all meet at a structure known as the UN Headquarters.

Her Youma would have to do for now. Between reconnaissance and locating the rainbow gems they had performed adequately, how ever they were ineffective in this new magically dry world, like a fish in a shallow puddle, she would have to start pumping magic back from the void to earths ley lines in order to invade, but with the great youma it could happen significantly faster.

Speaking of which one was just detected, buried deep under Jerusalem. A small grin formed as she spoke.

"Awaken Boxy."

* * *

Beneath the western portion of the ancient city cracks formed on an orange crystal as it pulsed with energy. Soon the streets started to crack, the power cut and tremors started to be felt. People panicked and fled to their homes, and then silence.

For a few moments it seemed that nothing would happen and as the lights flickered back to life it happened.

Suddenly a massive avian creature burst from the ground, at over 200 feet in height it towered over the city. Its orange feathers let out a soft luminescent glow that complemented its dead black eyes and spurts of crimson flames that periodically came from its beak.

It arched its long neck back and let loose a screech into the sky so powerful that the windows of the entire city broke, buildings collapsed and any aircraft for a hundred kilometers in any direction were brought down.

In the mountains of Iran a hooded figure rose. Dressed in a dark grey hoodie covered in a tactical vest with navy blue jeans and welding large golden blade looked to the west. He had felt it, something powerful. Gripping the blade's hilt tighter he walked three steps forward and disappeared into air.

He was Hassan, and it was now time for him to act.

* * *

 _A little longer this time._

 _I don't own Sailor moon or the Fate series._

 _OC's are mine._

 _Any comments to help me improve welcome._


End file.
